Tales of Thedas(Forgotten Verses)
by JaphirTheGreenDragon
Summary: A collection of short stories within the universe of 'Forgotten Verses'. Follow Eirin the mage, Nymara and Daylen the elves, and Sereda the dwarf and you may recognize their cameos in the main story! All Dragon Age characters belong to Bioware.
1. Bound in Blood

"Welcome to the Harrowing Chamber, Eirin Amell. Today you undergo your Harrowing to become a true mage." First Enchanter Irving said. Eirin stood amidst a group of Templars in the center of the circular chamber. Knight-Commander Greagoir huffed unhappily.

"I stand by my opposition to making this... woman a mage."

"She has proven herself despite her ...digressions from her studies. Eirin has also been a strong advocate against blood magic. Let us proceed." Irving said, turning to a pedestal, "This is lyrium, it will help you reach into the Fade, where you must defeat a demon. Be careful, should you fail the Templars will be forced to kill you." Eirin smiled, casting a wink in Greagoir's direction.

"I understand." She approached the pedestal and reached out for the lyrium.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Eirin found herself in a strange alcove.

"Another poor apprentice, thrown to the wolves. It's wrong that they do this, pit unarmed apprentices against demons." a voice said. Eirin looked around for a moment then spotted the speaker. It was a mouse.

"You're ...a talking rat." she said, smirking. It scoffed at her.

"Oh and you're so smart aren't you? You think you're really here?" The tiny animal began to glow and change. It was now a man that stood before her, "I'm an apprentice, like you... Or I was, at least. I took too long and the Templars killed me. I don't have a body to return to... I am trapped here." Eirin tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Look, I just want to get this over with. Do you know where my demon is?"

"Impatient are we? Fine, no I don't know where it is, but I do know where it will be." he said.

"Great. Lead on, Mouse"

He led Eirin to another section of the Fade. There, to Mouse's surprise, the demon was waiting. It began to speak but Eirin cut it off with a quick frost spell. Then she blew it to pieces with a lightning spell.

"You...you did it! All the other apprentices... they never stood a chance, but you! You are a true mage, one of the few." Mouse said.

"Was that it? Humph, that was easy." Eirin mused, dusting her hands off.

"Maybe... maybe you could help me! I'm trapped here; you could help me get out. I just need a foothold in the real world... All you have to do is want to let me in..." he continued. Eirin smiled saucily.

"Oooooh, I'd want much more than that but, sorry. I don't do demons. Actually, I mostly do Templars."

"Wh-what? You're suggesting that I'm a demon?" Mouse stuttered, then suddenly his voice changed and he morphed into a demon, "Haha, smart little mage. Remember, there are more dangers than you may perceive." He glowed brightly and disappeared. Eirin stood for a minute then shrugged.

* * *

Eirin was still unconscious lying, again in the Harrowing Chamber. The Templar, Cullen, was standing beside her, sword in hand. Eirin's breathing changed and Irving sighed in relief and nodded to Cullen. Cullen's worried look instantly changed to joy and he knelt to pick her up. He carried her back down to the apprentice quarters.

Eirin awoke a few hours later. Jowan, another apprentice, was standing over her.

"Oh, you're awake, thank the Maker. That new Templar brought you back a few hours ago, are you alright?"

"Jowan. Why do I have to wake up to your voice? I'd much rather wake up with that gorgeous Cullen boy." Eirin said, sleepily.

"Oh, very funny. You realize that the things you do very nearly prevented you from being Harrowed? Speaking of which, what was it like?" he asked. Eirin yawned.

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you, Jowan. Is there something important that you want or are you just here to bug me about the Harrowing?"

"Irving wants to see you. Probably to move you into the nice mage quarters upstairs."

"Alright, I'll go find him." Eirin stretched like a cat and made her way to the First Enchanters office. On her way there, she saw Cullen.

"O-oh, um, h-hello..." he greeted nervously. Eirin smiled easily.

"Hello, Cullen."

"That um... that was quite the um... Harrowing..." he stammered.

"Thanks? You were there?" she laughed.

"Yes, I-I was. I was the one they picked to deal the, uh... the final blow, should it have come to that. I-I'm glad it didn't, though... really."

"Hunh. All the other Templars would say the complete opposite. Most of them love killing a mage."

"I-I do as I am commanded. The Maker decrees that mages should be watched and controlled."

"So it's right to kill someone as long as you have the Makers blessing? I fail to see the logic in that. Would He create us only to make us suffer? Your Maker sounds like a sadistic ass. Besides, there are more important things in life than useless faith in a god that has abandoned us." Eirin shot back, vehemently.

"Uh... no, I mean... No. I took my vows to become a Templar and I will devote myself to my duties."

"You believe all mages are evil, malicious, creatures that deserve no mercy? ...Maker, I had a completely different purpose when I came to talk to you..."

"No! I-I want to b-believe, you... you are …different..." he stuttered. Eirin paused, realizing what was being said. When she thought about it, she noticed that she hadn't been thinking about getting him to find her later the entire time they'd been talking. That threw her off.

"Um... thanks, Cullen... I, um, I have to go..."

"Uh, right... You can um, talk to me any time you like." he answered, smiling nervously.

Eirin walked away, lost in thought. She had always known what she wanted and everything she did, everything she said, was to get that. That feeling of domination over someone, using only her smile and herself. Something that she didn't need magic for. When she had been talking to Cullen she had _forgot_ about it.

Suddenly she found herself outside of Irving's office. Voices floated out to her as she entered quietly.

"...Wynne, Uldred, and many other have already joined the forces at Ostagar. I will not see more of our own gone." Greagoir was saying.

"'Our' own? Flattering though it may be to hear that, you do not truly think it." Irving said.

"Gentlemen please, Irving, I believe someone is here to see you." another man said.

"Ah, yes. Our new sister. Greagoir, we will continue this conversation later." Irving said, turning to greet Eirin.

Greagoir _humphed_ and left quickly, casting Eirin an icy glare as he went past. Which she returned with a wink and a smile.

"Child, the Harrowing is behind you, your phylactery has been sent to Denerim. You are now officially a mage of the Circle." Irving continued.

"Thank you." Eirin said, bitingly.

"I'm sorry, what is this 'phylactery'?" the other man asked.

"Oh, excuse me, Eirin; this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens. Duncan this is the mage I told you about." Irving introduced, "A phylactery is a vial of our blood-"

"So the Templars can find us if we '_get lost_'" Eirin put in, sarcastically.

"I see..." Duncan said, "At any rate, I must take my leave. The King asked me to travel to Redcliff as well and I can delay no longer if I am to return in time. Thank you, Irving, and farewell, my friend." Duncan excused himself and Irving dismissed Eirin to resituate her belongings in her new quarters. As she set to work gathering her things, Jowan found her.

"Are you done with what Irving wanted?"

"Yes, Jowan. Now leave me alone, I have other... 'business' to attend to." Eirin sighed.

"If your 'business' is what I think it is then this is so much more important."

"Fine, what is it?"

"We can't talk here, come with me." Jowan led her to a small alcove off of the chantry. An initiate priestess was waiting there.

"Okay, we should be safe here... Remember a few weeks ago when I said I... 'met' someone? Well, this is Lily." Jowan introduced.

"Really!? No shit, I thought you were _**gay**_!" Eirin exclaimed, laughing, "Oh this is _rich_! Cute little Jowan finally became a man! And with an initiate too! Haha, so tell me, Lily, how is he? You know, in bed?"

"What!? I uh that's... personal! You...! That's vulgar!" she responded, blushing madly.

"Look, you know how much trouble we could get in if her... relations with me were discovered, but that's not the only problem. Remember when I said a few days ago that I didn't think they were going to give me my Harrowing? They aren't. Lily saw the papers on Greagoir's desk. They're going to make me Tranquil! Please, you have to help us!" Jowan said, quickly changing the subject.

"Promise you're on our side and we will tell you what we intend." Lily said.

"Eirin won't promise anything serious. We can trust her though; she's gotten me out of so many scrapes before." Jowan said, "Lily found out that my phylactery is in the Repository below the tower. She also knows how to get past the first door. The second one though is just a standard locked door. I've seen a rod of fire melt through a lock once, maybe we could use one."

"There should be rods of fire in the stockroom. Ugh, Maker, I hate the Tranquil! They're so... passionless." Eirin groaned.

"I think one mage would draw less attention than a mage, an apprentice and an initiate. We will wait here." Lily said.

"Fine."

* * *

Eirin went to the storerooms and convinced Owain to give her a rod of fire. She returned and she, Jowan and Lily made their way down to the Repository. Lily got them through the first door but when they tried the rod of fire on the second door they found that the room cancelled all magic. Eirin, however, noticed a side door which led them straight into the sanctum. Inside they found Jowan's phylactery, which he promptly smashed. They left quickly, not wanting to be discovered.

"So what you said was true Irving." Greagoir stopped them as they came out of the Repository, "An apprentice and an initiate. No signs of shock, she doesn't seem to be ensorcelled. I'm disappointed, Lily. You were right, Irving, the initiate has betrayed us. The chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one, just newly a mage and already flouting the rules of the Circle."

"I'm disappointed in you, Eirin. I thought you had more sense than to go along with this..." Irving said. Eirin snorted derisively.

"Go along with what, Irving? Preventing a fellow mage from being made Tranquil? I'd do that any day. Jowan deserves a chance, at the _very_ least!"

"Enough! As Knight-Commander I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned her vows, take her to the Aeonar." Greagoir commanded.

"No!" Jowan shouted. Before Eirin could react Jowan slit his hand open and cast an explosive spell.

"Andraste's ass, dammit, Jowan!" Eirin cursed, recovering from the blow. Jowan had disappeared.

"Blood magic, I knew it. If you had let me act sooner this would never had happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!" Greagoir said to Irving, "And don't think I've forgotten your part in this, you conspired with a blood mage!" He turned to Eirin.

"If he had taken the blood from someone else to do that spell, I would have killed him myself!" she said, fuming.

"I don't think Eirin had anything to do with Jowan's blood magic. She was wrong to help him destroy his phylactery but she should not be punished for someone else's mistake." Irving said.

"Even so..."

"Knight-Commander, I found Jowan's journal. It says that he never told her about his 'studies'" Cullen said, approaching.

"Hmmm... very well. But remember, next time you are even remotely involved in something, you'll regret it." Greagoir said.

He left with the other Templars who were escorting Lily out and Cullen turned to Eirin.

"Thank you, Cullen. I'm not surprised Jowan kept a journal... he wasn't the brightest of the lot." she said.

"He didn't." Cullen said simply then turned and went to catch up with Greagoir.

Eirin stared after him for a moment, then smiled.


	2. Freedom's Empty Ring

Denerim's Alienage, early morning. Nymara Tabris sat, oiling her short bow. It was something she did frequently, sometimes to calm her nerves, sometimes just to keep it in good condition. The bow was a gift from her mother, Adaia, before she had been killed. Today, Nym was getting married and she knew her martial training was a severe deterrent so she was preparing to store her bow away for Maker knew how long. One of Nym's best friends Shianni came into her room attempting to be quiet.

"Oh of course you're already up! How do you get up so early, cousin?"

"I like mornings." the white-haired elf answered simply, tapping the bow in her lap.

"Yes, yes I know. Anyway, are you excited? Today is your wedding!"

"It's just a wedding Shianni." Nym smiled at her exuberance.

"Oh don't be like that! Anyway, I came to tell you... your groom, Nelaros, he's here early! You should go meet him before the wedding starts. Soris is waiting for you."

"I see. Alright, go on Shianni, I will be out soon."

Nym stored her bow as Shianni left, grinning from ear to ear, to join the festivities. As Nymara made her way to follow her out she found her father, Cyrion.

"Ah my little girl... It's the last day I get to call you that... Oh, your mother would be so proud."

"Thank you, Father." Nym replied.

"Nelaros is here, you should go meet him. Oh and don't mention any of the swordplay and whatever else that your mother taught you. We don't want to seem like troublemakers."

"As you wish."

Nymara excused herself and went outside. The elves in the Alienage were all busy setting up and decorating for the weddings. Nym found Soris waiting for her by the Vhenadahl.

"There you are! Haven't run away yet? It's not too late right?" the red-head greeted, laughing.

"Calm down, Soris, you'll be fine." Nymara said.

"Yeah well, you're the lucky one. I hear your grooms a dream come true! My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"'Dream come true' based on whose standards?"

"Well, maybe not yours, cousin. Let's go meet him and you can decide for yourself."

Soris led her to where Shianni was standing with a few others. As Nym and Soris approached, a group of humans came up behind them. One of them grabbed Nola roughly.

"Let go of me!" she cried, breaking free.

"It's a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time!" the man laughed, "Savor the hunt, boys, take this elven wench here... so young and vulnerable..."

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" Shianni spat.

"Please my lord, we're celebrating weddings here!" another elf said.

"Silence, worm!" the human said and backhanded him. Before Soris could say anything Nym was beside Shianni.

"I apologize for the inconvenience; the Alienage should have been closed off."

"Ha! You hear that, Vaughan?" one of the other men said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" 'Vaughan' asked. Suddenly Shianni came up behind him and smashed him over the head with a bottle. Nym quickly stepped in between her and the other humans.

"Are you insane? This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl's son!" one of them said.

"W-what? Oh, Maker..."

"Our apologies, the Alienage should have been closed..." Nym began.

"You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears! This'll go badly for you." he said. With that, he and the rest of the humans picked up Vaughan and practically ran out of the Alienage. Shianni turned to Nym after they were gone.

"Oh, I really screwed up this time..."

"It'll be alright, he won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down." Soris said.

"I-I hope so... I should go get cleaned up..." Shianni turned and walked away, shaken. Nym turned to the others standing nearby.

"Is everyone else alright?"

"I think we're just shaken. What was that about?" an unfamiliar girl said approaching.

"Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early." Soris laughed nervously, " Um, well, let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed."

"And this is...?"

"Nelaros. A pleasure. Soris said much about you, some of it was even positive." the other elf said.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you a sporting chance to run!" Soris joked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nelaros." Nym said.

"Here we are, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Her? You'd be more likely to see me sprout wings!" Soris cut in.

"How was the trip from Highever?" Nym asked, changing the subject.

"Uneventful, thankfully."

"Come on, cousin, we should let them prepare."

Soris and Nym excused themselves and soon after, the Hahren, Valendrian, called the Alienage to order. Nym, Soris, Valora and Nelaros took their places. Valendrian began the ceremony and a chantry mother stepped up to complete it. Suddenly a garrison of soldiers marched up to the stage. Vaughan was leading them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother, but I'm having a party and we're dreadfully short of female guests." he announced, jumping on the stage.

"Milord, this is a wedding!" the chantry mother said.

"Ho, if you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business but don't pretend that this is a proper wedding." Vaughan laughed.

"Now we're just here to have a good time with the ladies." one of his boys said.

"We'll take these two and... Where's the bitch that bottled me?" Vaughan said, grabbing Nola and another girl.

"Over here, Lord Vaughan!"

"Oh I'll enjoy taming you..." Vaughan laughed.

"Let me go, you stuffed shirt son-of-a-!" Shianni cried.

Nymara moved to grab the man's hand but Vaughan was in her way. Nelaros noticed.

"Don't worry, I won't let them take you."

"And the pretty bride..." Vaughan turned to Nym.

"Take me but leave the others!" Nym said, stepping in front of Nelaros.

"Haha, now that wouldn't be much of a party, now would it?"

One of his men came over and backhanded Nym before she could react. She blacked out. When she woke up Shianni, Valora, and Nola were crouched near her.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Is everyone alright?" Nym asked, instantly alert.

"For now. They locked us in here to wait until that _bastard_ is ready for us." another girl said.

"What do we do?" Shianni asked.

"We should just do what they want, go home, and try to forget this happened. It will worse if we resist." Valora said.

"It'll be worse if we don't!"

"Someone's coming!"

The door opened and a few soldiers came in.

"Hello, wenches. We're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's little party." the leader said.

"Stay away from us!" Nola cried. The soldier drew his sword and cut her down before anyone could say anything.

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect." the guard said then tuned to the others, "You take that little flower cowering in the back. Horace and I will take the homely bride and the drunk. You two, bind the last one. She's a scrapper."

He pointed to Valora and Shianni then at Nymara. Shianni glanced at Nym and Nym nodded. The guards took the three girls and left Nym with the last two guards.

"Don't worry, we'll be perfect gentlemen..." one of them said, approaching slowly.

"Try it. See what parts you lose first." she threatened.

"Ho, feisty. We'll show you how strong guards are..."

"Um... Hello?" Soris walked in carrying a sword and crossbow.

He tossed the sword to Nymara who deftly caught it. The two of them quickly dealt with the guards and went to find Nelaros who had come with Soris to rescue them. When they found him, he was facing the other guards. As they approached, the guard in front of Nelaros sunk his blade into Nelaros' chest. Nym flew into action, precise and deadly. Soon, the soldiers lay dead at her feet and she knelt beside her fiancee.

"Oh, Nelaros, I'm so sorry. They will not get away with this, I promise you." she murmured, "Come on, Soris, the others need us." They threw open the door to Vaughans room and found Vaughan and his boys crouching over Shianni.

"Shianni!" Nym shouted.

"Nymara! Please... get me out of here..." she sobbed.

That was all Nym needed, she attacked Vaughan and his boys before they could react. They were dead quickly and Shianni was safe.

"We-we killed them... Tell me we did the right thing, Nym..." Soris said, shakily.

"What's important is that Shianni is safe." she answered.

"R-right. I'll go check the back room for the others... You should stay with Shianni, she needs you." he said. Nym turned back to Shianni.

"Please, please don't leave me." she whimpered, "You... you killed them did you?"

"Yes, Shianni. All those that hurt you."

"Good, good."

Nym helped her to her feet and Soris returned with Valora and the other girl. They left the palace quickly as they could and made it back to the Alienage. Valendrian was waiting for them.

"You have returned. Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?" he asked as they approached.

"Nola didn't make it... she resisted and..." Valora began but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"They killed her." Shianni finished for her.

"Nelaros too. The guards killed him." Soris said.

"I see. Would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest." Valendrian asked.

"Of course." The other girls left, leaving Nymara and Soris.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

"Vaughan's dead."

"Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time." Valendrian said.

"The guards are here!" another elf shouted running up to them.

"Be calm. Let us see what becomes of this." Valendrian said. The guards approached and the Captain said:

"I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage."

"Here, Captain."

"The Arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names and I need them now!" he said.

"It was me." Nymara said, stepping forward.

"You expect me to believe one woman did all that?"

"Not all of us are so helpless, Captain." Valendrian put in.

"You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate but I applaud your courage. This elf will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!" the Captain said.

"No, wait! I was there too!" Soris said. Nym blocked him from the guards.

"No, Soris. I did this on my own. You do not need to try to protect me. Captain, he is only trying to lessen my own sentence, he was not there." Nymara said.

"But-!"

"No. Go, Soris. Shianni needs you here."

Soris looked at her for a long moment then nodded and walked away.

Nymara was taken into the dungeons and left there. The Arl never returned to Denerim, having been killed at Ostagar.

Although Nymara escaped the dungeon and hid back in the Alienage. Only Soris, Valendrian, Cyrion and Shianni knew she was there. The guards didn't miss her though, as there was much else going on in the palace with Arl Howe becoming the new Arl of Denerim.


	3. Taint of the Past

In the early morning forest air there was the slightest whisper as two Dalish hunters prowled for prey. One was Tamlen Atheneras and the other was Daylen Mahariel. The two had been friends since they were children and they often went hunting together. Suddenly they stopped, listening. There was a group of 3 heading toward them, they were...humans? The humans were running from something the elves couldn't see. Tamlen quickly intercepted them before they got too close to the Dalish camp. Daylen joined him, training his bow on the men.

"It's a Dalish!" one cried, scrambling back.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be." Tamlen said, menacingly.

"We didn't do nothing to you Dalish. Let us pass, elf!" another said. Daylen spoke softly.

"You are too close to our camp. I suggest you go elsewhere." Tamlen pouted at him.

"Why not just kill them? I'm always up for a little sport." The older elf just looked at him silently, "Fine, I get it. The Keeper wouldn't like it." Then they noticed the humans looking around nervously. Daylen cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait. What were you running from?"

"A-a monster! We found these ruins and then this huge black shadow appeared out of nowhere!" one stammered.

"I've never heard of ruins in these parts." Tamlen mused.

"We aren't lying! Here, we took this!" another said, handing Tamlen a stone. He examined it closely.

"This...is written Elvish? I have never seen such a thing!" he said.

"Written elvish?" Daylen asked.

"Indeed." Tamlen said. Then turning to the humans, "Run, shems. Get out of this area before I decide not to listen to my friend."

The humans nodded and fled hurriedly, muttering thank yous. Tamlen turned to Daylen after they were out of sight.

"Shall we go investigate these ruins? I'm curious about these markings... And if we find anything the Keeper will want to know."

Daylen nodded. They followed the human's tracks back through the forest. They found the ruin easily. Venturing into it they found old elvish statues and carvings. When they reached a center room they found a strange mirror.

"Wow, look at this, lethallin. Could this be an elven artifact?" Tamlen asked in awe. Daylen examined it silently, "Huh, did you see that? Something inside the mirror...it _moved_."

"Tamlen, get away from it..." Daylen began.

"Lethallin? You don't usually say something unless it's important...I...I just want a closer look. I...can see something...a city...could this be...Arlathan?" Tamlen murmured. Daylen grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Run!" Tamlen swatted him away.

"I...I, by the Creators, I think it saw me! Help me lethallin! I can't look away!" he cried.

Daylen tried to shove him away but just then there was an explosion of light from the mirror.

And all went black...

* * *

Daylen drifted in and out of consciousness, feverish, for the next two days. When he finally woke he found Fenarel standing over him.

"Fenarel? What happened? Where is Tamlen?"

"Lethallin! It is good you are awake... Merrill has hardly left your side she was so worried. We were hoping to get answers from you when you woke... Tamlen is missing. Junar found you outside of a strange ruin, deathly ill. You've been out for two days!" the elf told him.

"I must speak with the Keeper." Daylen said.

"She wanted to see you too. She's just outside...can you stand?"

Daylen stood silently and waved away Fenarel's help. Outside, he found Keeper Marethari waiting.

"Da-len, you have returned to us. How do you feel?" she asked.

"I am fine, Keeper. Has no one found Tamlen?"

"No, and we were lucky to have found you. Had Junar not been there, I'm not sure we would have. Tell me da-len. What happened?"

"Tamlen and I found some humans in the forest. They were running from something. We drove them away from camp and went to investigate. Inside the ruin we found a mirror. Tamlen said he...saw things inside it. A city. Then he couldn't look away, and there was a blinding light. I don't remember anything after that."

"I had hoped for answers but this only brings up more questions. Are you strong enough to lead the way back to the ruin? I know not what dark power held you but we must assume that Tamlen is also infected. I must know more about the mirror."

"Ma nuvinen, Keeper."

"Then go find Merrill. She will accompany you and get whatever information she can. She also was very worried about you da-len."

Daylen excused himself and started to look for Merrill. Things weren't right, the ruin appearing, the mirror, Tamlen's disappearance. Daylen believed something important was happening and he intended to find out what it was. Deep in thought, he found Merrill by the fire.

"Daylen! Oh, emma lath, you are awake! How are you? Are you alright? What happened?" she cried as soon as she saw him. Daylen couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"I am fine, emm'asha, the Keeper said you were to come with me to the ruin?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. She wanted me to find what I could about your sickness... Are you sure you're all right?" she returned, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Yes, don't worry, Merrill. Come on, Tamlen's still out there."

With that he led her to the ruin and the mirror. Outside, they found strange creatures lurking. With Merrill's magic and Daylens sword skills they fought their way to the center of the ruin. When they arrived they found the mirror destroyed.

"This is... very strange. Do you think the bright flash you saw was the mirror shattering?" Merrill asked, picking up a shard. Daylen remained silent, thinking, "Well, let's head back to the Keeper. She'll want to see these shards."

The Keeper could not determine the magic that had been held in the mirror after days of examination. Daylen's health slowly deteriorated and he began to go mad.

* * *

"M-Merrill... please. I- will not last much longer... I do not wish to hurt you... K-kill me... before I-" Daylen choked, struggling against the sickness in his blood.

Merrill's hands fluttered uselessly over him, trying to find something, anything that would help. Daylen lifted a hand to touch her face and she bit her lip, fighting, unsuccessfully, to stop her tears.

"No! Oh, emma lath, do not ask me to! I can't!"

"It is okay... Merrill, you must. Th-there is nothing... but a slow painful death awaiting me. I w-would not ask you to watch me wither away... like that. Please, emm'asha, you must be strong." he muttered.

Merrill's tears were streaming down her face, almost blinding her. She slowly drew her belt knife, one of her prized possessions. It had been a gift from Daylen, before they had bonded. He had said it was to protect her, from all evils. Now she could barely keep her grip on the knife as the firelight gave the blade a wicked sheen.

"M-ma'arlath, Merrill. Emm'asha, ma'arlath."

"Uth ma'arlath."

She sunk the blade into his chest.


	4. Tomb of Stone

It was early morning in the dwarven city of Orzammar. Lady Sereda Aeducan woke to prepare for the feast later that day. Outside her door, she found Gorim, her second-in-command.

"There you are, my lady, your father wants you to make an appearance at today's feast. Lord Harrowmont told me that it doesn't need to be till later though. There is a Proving today, if you would care to go watch?" Sereda smiled softly.

"No, Gorim, I shall attend my father. Politics do not bore me. Would you find me my sword and shield? It is customary for the new commander to be seen as a warrior."

"Of course, my lady." He handed her her effects which she belted on. As they made their way to the banquet hall, they encountered Sereda's two brothers, Trian and Bhelen.

"Ah, sister. Should you not be attending our lord father at the banquet in your own honor?" Trian asked her, bitingly. Half ignoring him, Sereda turned to Bhelen.

"I was heading there now, brother. Atrast vala, Bhelen, were you going to the Proving?"

"Atrast vala, big sister-" Bhelen began but Trian cut him off.

"_We_ have business our lord father set us. Come, Bhelen." Trian turned and walked away, Bhelen following him. Bhelen glanced apologetically back at Sereda.

"I don't know how you put up with him, my lady, your brother is a pompous ass." Gorim noted.

"Yes, I know. It is better to let people like him be and let them carve their own tomb." she told him.

They entered the banquet hall and spent the day mingling with nobles and discussing politics and things. Sereda's father, King Endrin, was planning an expedition into the Deep Roads the next day, to reclaim a lost thaig. Sereda retired from the feast early to prepare for the trip. As the new commander, she would likely be leading a battalion.

The next day they struck out into the Deep Roads. Trian and Endrin would lead the main battalion while Bhelen commanded a second unit. Sereda had a special mission; to search the Aeducan Thaig for the Shield of Aeducan. Picking their way through the tunnels, Sereda and Gorim found the two scouts that had been sent ahead to clear the path. When they reached the door to the Thaig, they found it ajar. A group of mercenaries had somehow gotten though. Sereda confronted them and they claimed that they had been given Trian's signet ring and told to get the shield at any cost. Including killing Sereda. After dealing with the mercenaries, Sereda and Gorim were extra careful. They found the shield and made their way back to the rendezvous point, where they would meet up with Trian. Once there, however, they found Trian and his guards already dead.

"By the Stone, it's Trian!" Gorim exclaimed and knelt by the bodies, "Do you think it was darkspawn?"

"No biting, scratches, no mutilation... No this couldn't have been darkspawn." one of the scouts said.

"Someone's coming!" the other exclaimed.

"-here, Father. Hurry, we may be too late!" Bhelen was saying. He led Endrin and his company of guards up to Sereda. Endrin saw Trian's body and fell to his knees beside him.

"Oh, my child... Daughter, what happened here?"

"He was dead when I arrived, Father, I am sorry." Sereda said.

"Lies! Father, Trian sent one of his men to me, telling me that Sereda had arrived. There is no way she could have arrived after he was killed!" Bhelen said. Sereda narrowed her eyes.

"... Well played, Bhelen."

"Is it true, my daughter? You killed Trian?" Endrin asked.

"It is not."

"We can't trust only her word! You, scout! What happened?" Bhelen turned to one of them.

"I... yes, my lord. When we arrived, Prince Trian was waiting. Lady Sereda came up to him; acting all friendly, then... ordered us to attack and killed Trian herself." the man said.

"That's a vicious lie!" Gorim shouted.

"Hush, Gorim. It seems we have been outplayed. Father, I am innocent and at your mercy." Sereda surrendered.

"I... want to believe you... We shall leave it to the Assembly to decide." Endrin said. Sereda was taken into custody and put into a holding cell until the Assembly called for her. Two days later, someone finally came to see her. It was not a guard to take her to the Chamber of the Assembly, it was Gorim.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Gorim. Why hasn't the Assembly called for me?"

"I thought things were fishy from the start. Bhelen must have been making alliances for years; he had half the Assembly ready to vote on something that was completely against tradition. They aren't going to give you a trial; they've already sentenced the both of us."

"What is their decision?"

"I am to be exiled to the surface, but you... You are to be sealed in the Deep Roads, to die fighting darkspawn."

"...I see. Thank you, Gorim."

"This isn't right! You did nothing wrong!"

"Calm down. I will meet my fate just as you will meet yours on the surface. Orzammar may forget me but I will do what I can to protect her. Goodbye, Gorim." The guard came and escorted Gorim out and another guard came in for Sereda. She was taken to one of the Deep Roads entrances where Lord Harrowmont was waiting.

"You, Sereda Aeducan, are to be exiled into the Deep Roads as punishment for your crime. Your name will be struck from the Memories from this moment forth." he said formally, "Child, I must ask. Did you kill Trian?"

"No."

"Then it is as I thought. Bhelen's ambitions for the throne were obvious but I had never thought he would stoop this low. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my days making sure he does not ascend to the throne."

"Thank you, Lord Harrowmont."

"May the Stone accept you when you fall."

Sereda was sealed in the Deep Roads where every day was a battle to stay alive. She was resourceful, though, and began to look for Paragon Branka, who had gone missing two years before.


End file.
